Noël en Terre Moldue
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Drago a prévu de ne pas fêter Noël. Il compte rester seul, a Boston, où il étudie. Mais c'est sans compter Hermione Granger... ONE SHOT. JOYEUX NOEL / MERRY CHRISTMAS


**Ho Ho Ho ! Je suis Loufoca-MèreNoël, et je vous apporte votre cadeau !**

Hum, je suis démasquée, c'est ça ?! Héhé ! Bonjour à tous et JOYEUX NOEL ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien mangé ? Pas jusqu'à l'indigestion quand même, ce serait bête xD

Moi j'ai super bien mangé, et cuisiné surtout ahah.

Le père-noël vous a bien gâté aussi j'espère ? Perso j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais, alors je suis très trèèèès heureuse !

Et en cette après-midi de Noël, je vous apporte mon traditionnel cadeau : un OS. POur la petite histoire, je suis un peu à l'ouest cette année, et c'est le 7 décembre que j'ai réalisé que "oh merde, Noël c'est dans deux semaines et demi, peut-être devrais-je écrire un OS" xDD

Il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Note :** Ayant terminé cet OS tardivement, je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer à ma bêta donc je l'ai corrigé moi-même ^^

* * *

 **Noël en Terre Moldue**

 **.**

Drago posa violemment son sac sur la table, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, avec la grâce d'un Scroutt à Pétard. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Surtout pas maintenant. Il ne supportait pas l'ambiance qui régnait à l'université. La gaieté écoeurante qui semblait avoir gagné tous les étudiants. Et surtout, il ne supportait pas _son_ _humeur._

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, elle décida de se manifester à ce moment là. Il l'entendit fredonner, puis elle arriva, tout sourire et toutes joues rosies.

Ils n'avaient pas cours le jeudi après-midi. Elle était probablement restée dans sa chambre, et marcher de la cité universitaire, jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans le froid mordant ne devait pas y être pour rien quant à la couleur de ses joues.

Elle s'installa en face de lui, et lui adressa un sourire radieux, qui se fana rapidement.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Tu m'énerves, Granger. »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rien. »

La jeune femme le regarda, et sembla hésiter à continuer de l'interroger, avant d'hausser les épaules, et de sortir ses affaires. Monsieur était tellement soupe au lait que parfois, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

Par contre, son humeur morose n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à interférer sur leur travail, parce qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche, et qu'elle voulait que tout soit terminé avant les vacances.

Comme souvent, alors qu'elle parcourait ses notes, elle songea que si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle serait là, à la bibliothèque universitaire, en train de travailler avec Drago Malefoy, et qu'en plus, ce ne serait pas la première fois, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru.

Et pourtant...

.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble par défaut, et par intérêt stratégique, au départ. Ils avaient débarqué aux Etats-Unis, à l'université de Boston, au mois d'août et avaient l'un et l'autre découverts pendant la semaine d'intégration qu'ils avaient choisi la même filière, et qu'ils étaient les deux seuls anglais, ex élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione était sûre qu'au départ, Drago avait été autant ravi qu'elle à la perspective de passer encore plusieurs années ensemble en classe, mais quand était venue l'heure de réaliser le premier exercice en binôme, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient, et parce qu'ils savaient, en mettant de côté leur mauvaise foi, que l'autre travaillait bien.

Ils s'étaient mis en binôme, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Ils avaient récolté excellentes notes et compliments des professeurs, et puis sans savoir comment, ils avaient commencés à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, à s'asseoir côte a côte, à déjeuner ensemble… et finalement, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, au moins un petit peu.

.

« J'ai déjà lu les trois premiers livres de la liste. J'ai pris des notes dessus. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Grogna le blond.

« Ca t'arrangerais de cesser d'être de mauvais poil ? »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. Travaille ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione haussa les épaules, et se plongea dans son travail. Ils avaient un exposé à faire sur les mutations des virus moldus chez les sorciers, et elle comptait bien remporter une excellente note. Elle était satisfaite de sa moyenne pour le moment, et Drago ne lui avait jamais fait défaut... elle n'avait pas la moindre envie que les choses changent.

Ils travaillèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, chacun plongé dans leurs notes, entre deux échanges pour mettre en commun leurs idées, ou s'interroger sur un concept.

Puis, alors qu'Hermione était en train de recopier, elle se mit à fredonner un chant de Noël. Pendant environ dix secondes, avant que le blond voit rouge.

« Granger ! » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Tais-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de chantonner cet air stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas un air stupide, c'est un chant de Noël. D'ailleurs, quand on aura terminé, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi au marché de Noël du campus ? Je n'y suis pas encore allée. »

Le regard que le blond lui lança en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'idée d'aller au marché de Noël.

Il était si glacial qu'Hermione n'osa plus rien dire, ni rien chanter...

.

OoO

.

« Salut ! »

Drago leva un œil morne vers la brunette et marmonna quelque chose d'indescriptible, qui pouvait passer pour des salutations... ou pas.

Sa manie de venir s'asseoir à sa table, quand elle se rendait en même temps que lui à la cafétéria, l'agaçait, mais il n'osait jamais l'envoyer paitre.

Il aimait manger seul, mais une fois de temps en temps, avoir de la compagnie n'était pas déplaisant... Ce qui l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, c'était le fait qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à sa table sans jamais lui demander si elle pouvait.

Il jeta un œil sur son plateau, et fut encore une fois impressionné par la quantité de purée qu'elle avait entassée dans son assiette.

A sa connaissance, elle ne faisait pas de sport, et il se demandait souvent ou passait toute cette nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait. Elle était toute fine, ce n'était pas normal.

« J'aime tellement Noël. » Souffla Granger, après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

La cafétéria était toute décorée. Ecœurant.

« Sans blague ? » Ricana le blond « Je n'avais pas remarqué... »

« Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. C'est Noël, Malefoy ! J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer en Angleterre. Je compte les jours. »

« ...

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres, toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« ... »

« Hein ? »

Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante celle là ! Une vraie plaie.

« Je ne rentre pas. Je vais rester ici et attendre que le temps passe. Là, tu es contente ? »

« Ah ah ah, non mais pour de vrai, Malefoy, tu vas faire quoi ? » Insista la jeune femme.

« Je ne plaisantais pas Granger ! Je reste ici. A Boston. »

.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, et elle sentit qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche, ce qui devait lui donner un air particulièrement stupide. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ici ? Tout seul ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester tout seul pour Noël. Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses se passaient !

« Mais... Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait l'air vraiment bouleversée. Beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, et si Drago détestait susciter la pitié, il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par sa réaction.

« Tu ne peux pas rester seul pour Noël ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi. »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez moi. L'ambiance n'est pas super. Je n'y fêterais pas plus Noël qu'ici, et peut-être même moins d'ailleurs... »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle connaissait les rumeurs. Lucius Malefoy était assigné à résidence depuis la fin de guerre et il se disait que lui et sa femme étaient au fond du trou. On disait Narcissa Malefoy malade psychiatrique, rendue folle à cause du chagrin, de la guerre et de tas d'autres choses encore.

Hermione ne savait pas où était le faux et où était le vrai. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'était qu'il s'agissait là de la première fois où Drago mentionnait ses parents.

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Jamais. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient sûrement pas assez proches pour qu'il se confie là-dessus...

« Mais... et tes amis ? Nott, Zabini, Parkinson ? »

« La famille de Nott ne peut pas me voir, Zabini est dans je ne sais quel pays exotique, en train de prendre le soleil, et passer Noël chez Parkinson... autant signer mon arrêt de mort. Pansy a son propre langage. Tu lui dis quelque chose, et elle comprend tout autre chose. Si je lui demande de passer Noël chez elle, elle enverra des faire part de mariage au monde entier. »

« Oh... je pensais qu'elle était avec Adrian Pucey. C'est ce qu'Harry m'a dit. »

« Potty a raison. Mais Pansy ne sort avec lui que parce qu'elle pense que ça va me rendre jaloux. »

« Oh... »

« Comme tu dis. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! Tu pourrais passer Noël dans ma famille. »

.

Hermione ne savait pas ni pourquoi, ni comment elle avait décidé de dire ça, mais cela lui semblait être une très bonne idée. Une idée complètement folle, mais néanmoins très bonne. Même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que Malefoy allait vraisemblablement lui rire au nez.

« Mais bien sûr Granger. Les vacances sont dans une semaine. Tes parents ont déjà dû tout prévoir. »

Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

C'était la remarque la plus nulle de toute l'histoire de l'univers. Elle s'était attendue à des tas de choses, des tas de remarques mais pas à… _ça_. Et s'il ne trouvait que cela à dire, alors la partie était gagnée d'avance.

« Mes parents n'ont pas tout prévu, et même si c'était le cas... àNoël, on mange toujours pour dix, il y aura bien assez d'une part en plus. Et on a une chambre d'amis. »

« Il y a aura qui ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton inutilement hostile, signe qu'il était en train de craquer à la vitesse grand V.

« Mes grands parents maternels, mes grands parents paternels et mes parents. Allez, viens ! »

« Tes grands parents savent que tu es une sorcière ? »

« Oui. Enfin… ma grand-mère paternelle perd un peu la tête mais sinon, ils sont au courant.

« Je vais réfléchir... »

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en faisant un large sourire. S'il réfléchissait, c'est que c'était déjà gagné...

.

OoO

.

Tout travail scolaire terminé, c'est l'esprit tranquille qu'Hermione achevait de préparer ses bagages pour rentrer à Londres.

Elle adorait Noël. Elle adorait passer les fêtes en famille, écouter des chansons féeriques, lire devant la cheminée de ses parents et dévorer du chocolat. Elle aimait aussi faire des cadeaux et voir les yeux de ceux qui les recevaient s'illuminer.

La jeune femme fut brutalement tirée de sa rêverie par des coups sur la porte, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que Malefoy –parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui – avait la discrétion d'un éléphant.

« Oui ? Entre ! »

« Granger, je ne sais pas quoi apporter à tes parents ! »

La jeune femme sentit monter en elle une irrépressible envie de rire. Plus ils se rapprochaient du départ, et plus le blond semblait immensément stressé... Comme quoi, malgré ses grands airs, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite nature.

« Apporte-leur des fleurs. »

« Des _fleurs ? »_

« Oui, des fleurs, tu sais, ces petites choses qui poussent dans l'herbe et qui sentent bon. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un abruti de première, je sais parfaitement ce que sont des fleurs. Mais c'est d'un commun... »

« On ne t'a jamais dit que les choses les plus simples sont celles qui font souvent le plus plaisir ? Hein ? »

« Granger... je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« On a eu cette conversation combien de fois déjà ? Ah oui… BEAUCOUP TROP ! Tu viens passer Noël chez moi, et tout va bien se passer, point à la ligne. Maintenant, soit tu m'aides à terminer ma valise, soit tu sors de ma chambre, mais dans tous les cas, arrête de m'embêter ! »

.

OoO

.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne cessait de jeter des regards à la dérobée au blond, qui ne pipait mot, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le MagicCar – l'équivalent américain du magicobus – qui devait les conduire à New York, au Ministère de la Magie.

De là, ils avaient un Portoloin réservé, et ils arriveraient à Londres quelques temps plus tard.

Arrivés au Ministère anglais, ils pourraient transplaner jusqu'au Chaudron baveur, ou les parents d'Hermione les attendraient.

Hermione avait répété des centaines de fois le plan à Drago. Elle avait juste omis quelque chose, qu'elle ne devrait pourtant pas tarder à lui dire… Maintenant, par exemple.

« Drago ? »

« ... »

« Je dois te prévenir... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché ? » S'écria le jeune homme.

« Rien de bien important. Il faut juste que tu saches que ma mère, malgré tout ce que je lui ai déjà dit, va très certainement penser que nous sortons ensemble. Alors ne fais pas attention si elle sous entend des choses qui vont dans ce sens... Et je te préviens tout de suite aussi : la détromper ne sert à rien. »

« Génial... » Grommela Drago « Et tu me dis ça maintenant... vraiment, génial »

Plus ça allait, plus il se disait qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté en réalité. Certes, l'idée de passer Noël tout seul ne l'enchantait guerre mais... Granger... des moldus... que Salazar lui vienne en aide.

Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre, en essayant de comprendre comment il avait pu se ficher dans une telle panade. Quand Blaise allait savoir ça... il allait rire pendant des heures...

Ils arrivèrent à New-York bien trop rapidement au goût du blond, et quelques minutes après êtres descendus du MagicBus, ils étaient orientés vers le service de portoloin du ministère de la Magie.

La gaieté des gens frappa Drago de plein fouet. On sentant l'ambiance de fête dans le sourire et le regard des gens, et cela irritait grandement Drago, surtout qu'il pouvait constater que cela était contagieux et que Granger commençait à sourire niaisement.

« J'ai tellement hâte... » Souffla-t-elle en attrapant le bras du blond.

Elle le serra quelque peu et Drago dut retenir un mouvement pour qu'elle le lâche. Granger était une grosse gamine, il ne devait même pas être étonné de son comportement.

« Portoloin à destination de Londres, veuillez vous rendre devant la porte numéro sept. »

Une boule se logea soudainement dans l'estomac de Drago. Ca y était. Il allait sauter dans le vide...

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne transplane pas directement à côté de chez toi ? » Questionna Drago alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver en Angleterre et qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage du Ministère de la Magie. »

« Parce que mes parents aiment venir me chercher. Et qu'ils aiment aller au Chaudron Baveur. C'est une sorte de voyage pour eux. Mon père peut boire une pinte d'hydromel et il est content. »

« Ce bar mal famé, tu parles d'un voyage. »

« Le chaudron baveur n'est pas mal famé ! Tu es d'un snob… »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on va aller jusque chez toi ? » Continua Drago sans prêter attention à sa remarque. »

« En voiture. » Répondit Hermione.

« En quoi ? C'est quoi une voiture ? Je ne veux pas utiliser ce truc si c'est dangereux ! »

« Tu as pris le MagicBus et tout s'est bien passé. La voiture, c'est mille fois moins dangereux. »

« Tu ne me rassures pas, Granger. Pas du tout même. »

Le petit sourire qu'esquissa alors la jeune femme ne contribua pas à le rassurer. Pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser d'autres question sur cet étrange moyen de transport, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de raisons de se moquer de lui, alors il se tut. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il, par Merlin ?!

Bien vite, le Chaudron Baveur fut en vue, et ils entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du pub, qui leur apporta une douce chaleur.

Hermione scanna l'espace des yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de repérer quoi que ce soit, que sa mère apparut devant ses yeux.

« Ma chérie ! »

Elle la serra dans ses bras, et Drago regarda ailleurs. Cela devait faire plus ou moins quinze ans que sa propre mère ne l'avait pas serré de la sorte dans ses bras. C'était... étrange...

« Comment ça va, ma chérie ? Vous avez fait bon voyage. Et tu dois être Drago ? »

« Enchanté ! » Répondit le blond.

Il vit clairement que la mère Granger avait l'intention de le serrer dans ses bras lui aussi, mais quelque chose dans son expression sembla lui faire changer d'avis, et elle se contenta donc d'une simple bise.

.

« Appelle-moi Jane, je t'en prie. Après tout, ce n'est que la première d'une longue série de rencontres, n'est-ce pas… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et le blond soupira... Donc elle pensait réellement qu'ils étaient ensemble... Merlin

« Ton père est en train de parler avec notre voisin de table. Il travaille à la banque des sorciers. Tu sais comme ton père aime la finance ! Je vais aller le chercher. »

« Ce n'est pas peine. J'aime ma fille plus que la finance. »

Père et fille échangèrent une étreinte toute aussi chaleureuse, mais la poignée de main qu'il échangea avec Drago fut plus formelle.

Puis, après que les deux voyageurs eurent refusé de prendre un verre, ils purent se diriger vers la sortie, côté moldu.

Drago sentit une boule d'angoisse grossir dans son ventre, à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la fameuse voiture. Il n'était pas totalement idiot, il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait : il en voyait plein, juste sous ses yeux alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Il se rappela que le ministère de la Magie possédait certains de ces engins, magiquement modifiés, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer.

Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à destination sains et saufs.

.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent enfin dans la voiture, qui était plus spacieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il fit silencieusement sa prière, et pendant le trajet, qui dura horriblement longtemps à cause des embouteillages, il retint son souffle à chaque fois qu'un bus à l'impériale s'approchait un peu trop près à son goût.

Les Granger babillaient gaiement, mais il n'aurait pas été en mesure de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, tant il était concentré sur ce qui se passait sur la route.

Il ne comprenait pas comment la mère d'Hermione faisait pour se retourner toutes les deux minutes pour parler à sa fille... Certes, ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait, mais tout de même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et que Drago posa de nouveau son pied sur la terre ferme, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du père d'Hermione, qui eu un petit ricanement.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un quartier résidentiel, calme et d'apparence luxueuse.

Il suivit les Granger le long de la petite allée pavée, jusqu'à la maison à deux étages.

L'odeur de feu de cheminée lui sauta aux narines dès qu'il entra, et après avoir fait quelques pas dans le grand salon, il vit effectivement un feu de cheminée ronfler.

Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Granger assise ici avec son chat et un gros livre. Lui-même avait bien envie de s'asseoir devant l'âtre, comme il le faisait à Poudlard.

« Ohhh, vous avez fait le sapin. » S'exclama alors Hermione.

L'exclamation de la jeune femme l'amena à porter son regard dans un coin près de la fenêtre, où trônait effectivement le sapin de Noël.

Tout devint alors encore plus réel. Il ne passerait pas Noël seul à Boston. Il était à Londres... chez les parents d'Hermione Granger.

« Vient, Drago. » L'interpela la brunette. « Je vais te montrer ta chambre, que tu puisses t'installer. »

« Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, pendant ce temps. » Intervint Jane. « Je vous attend dans vingt minutes, dans la cuisine. Pas de bêtises en haut, d'accord ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil « Même si c'est tentant ! »

« Maman ! Drago et moi sommes juste amis ! »

« Oui, oui, ma chérie. »

Hermione lâcha un « roooh » exaspéré, et d'un geste de la main, lui indiqua de la suivre, dans l'escalier.

Ils montèrent un étage, et Hermione expliqua.

« Ici, il y a la chambre de mes parents, le bureau, une salle de bain et une pièce fourre-tout. Pour nous, c'est là-haut. »

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Hermione lui montra les toilettes et la salle de bain, lui montra du doigt la porte de sa chambre.

« Quant à toi, c'est ici. »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, et le laissa ensuite tranquille pour qu'il puisse s'installer.

La chambre était assez spacieuse, et lumineuse. Un bouquet de fleurs séchées était installé sur la commode, et les draps sentaient le propre.

Il y avait deux tableaux accrochés au mur, que Drago apprécia beaucoup. Il se sentait bien dans cette pièce. Il dormirait sûrement bien la nuit venue.

.

D'un coup de baguette, il déballa et rangea ses affaires, puis il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea en travers. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et pour le moment, tout se passait plutôt bien.  
Bon, si la mère de Granger continuait de s'obstiner à penser qu'ils étaient en couple, cela risquait de vite l'agacer, mais son père semblait sympathique, et en si peu de temps, il avait eu le temps de constater que Granger était beaucoup moins chiante quand elle était en vacances, et chez elle.

D'ailleurs, il allait de ce pas aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. Et surtout, voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre.

« Entrez. » Fit-elle lorsqu'il toqua à la porte.

Il s'exécuta et la trouva en train de ranger ses affaires, à la moldue…

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce : son lit à la couverture fleurie, la peluche en forme de lapin, les livres, partout, les guirlandes de lumière… tout y passa.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'un mur où trônaient des photos : magique et moldues. Il y avait ses parents, et d'autres personnes qui, il supposait, étaient de sa famille, mais surtout, il y avait ses amis. Potter et Weasley étaient partout. Seuls, à deux où à trois, ils avaient largement leur place sur ce mur.

« Tu n'as pas de photos de tes amis dans ta chambre ? » Questionna la jeune femme.

« Non. »

Il s'installa à la chaise de bureau, et commença à toucher à tout sur le dit bureau, s'amusant de voir à quel point cela semblait agacer la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » Finit-elle par demander. « Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre ? Arrête de déranger mes affaires. »

« Je ne sais pas où est la cuisine. » Répondit le blond « C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je veux mon chocolat chaud. »

« Ca ne fait pas vingt minutes que l'on est là. »

« Je pense que si. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Tu dois être gentille avec moi, je suis l'invité. »

« Oh pitié Malefoy, ne commence pas. »

« Je ne fais rien. Je regarde juste ton bureau, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais allé ouvrir le tiroir où tu ranges tes petites culottes. »

La brunette se mit à rougir, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Quelle imbécile. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rougir.

La jeune femme se leva finalement, et entraina le blond vers la cuisine.

Sur la table, étaient posées deux tasses dont s'élevait une montagne de crème fouettée, saupoudrée d'un peu de chocolat.

« Wow. » S'exclama Drago.

« Merci ! » Répondit Mrs Granger avec un large sourire.

Ils s'attablèrent, et Drago put constater qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur chocolat chaud qu'il avait jamais bu de sa vie.

Il était épais, doux, et onctueux à la fois. Un régal.

En face de lui, Granger dégustait elle aussi son chocolat chaud, tant et si bien que la crème fouettée lui faisait une moustache au dessus des lèvres...

La jeune femme aperçut son regard, et enleva la crème à l'aide de sa langue... Drago fut obligé de détourner les yeux. La vision était trop troublante...

.

OoO

.

« Un éléphant, un zèbre, un cheval… un hippogriffe, un… un… C'est fou ce que tu dessines mal. Plus jamais je ne ferais équipe avec toi. »

« Le temps est écoulé ! »

« C'était un rhinocéros ! »

« Un rhinocéros ? Ca ? » S'écria Drago, incrédule, ce pendant que les parents de la jeune femme explosaient de rire. « Il n'y a même pas de corne ! »

« C'est _ça_ la corne, Drago ! »

« Non, ça c'est une trompe, ou une queue… je ne sais pas, mais c'est tout sauf une corne. »

La jeune femme se renfrogna légèrement boudeuse, mais finit par rire de bon cœur quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce fut au tour de la mère d'Hermione de dessiner, et Drago constata encore qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que sa fille. Son père par contre, dessinait très bien. Drago avait fait équipe avec lui lors de la première manche et ils avaient écrasés les deux femmes.

C'était alors qu'ils venaient de finir de débarrasser la table du dîner, que le père d'Hermione avait proposé qu'ils jouent tous ensemble à une partie de pictionnary.

Drago n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais une fois qu'on lui eut expliqué et qu'il se fut pris au jeu, il avait tout simplement adoré.

Plus généralement, il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis bien longtemps. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait une famille normale, il ne savait pas si les Granger étaient juste une famille normale, mais ce qu'il savait, qu'il ne passait pas de moment comme cela chez lui, peu importe le contexte. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas.

Ici, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même un membre de la famille, alors que les Granger ne le connaissaient pas auparavant. Il s'amusait, c'était un environnement chaleureux et aimant.

Il se sentait heureux et reposé, même si Granger lui tapait sur les nerfs à dessiner comme un manche à balai ! Grr.

.

OoO

.

Durant les quelques jours qui passèrent, Drago comprit encore plus à quel point la famille de la brunette était différente de la sienne, et ce, dans le bon sens du terme.

Au manoir, il y avait une heure pour tout et au moindre écart, sa mère se mettait dans tous ses états.

Chez les granger, au contraire, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait.

Ils se levaient à n'importe quelle heure. L'heure des repas variait elle aussi. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas derrière eux à ranger dès qu'ils déplaçaient le moindre objet.

Et surtout, surtout, ils faisaient des tas de choses en famille : tous les jours, ils allaient se balader quelque part, tous ensemble, ils avaient fait des cookies de Noël, et des gâteaux, des jeux de société. En un mot, ils étaient en vacances.

Malgré ça, Drago avait quand même du temps pour lui. Il appréciait passer du temps avec les Granger, mais parfois, il avait aussi envie d'être un peu seul, et il parvenait à le faire sans problème, et sans avoir le sentiment de vexer ses hôtes.

Granger elle aussi, passait un temps fou isolée mentalement des autres, plongée dans ses bouquins.

Mais alors que Noël approchait à grand pas, Drago recommença à devenir un peu inquiet. Il allait être l'intrus dans le repas de famille...

La veille du réveillon, alors que son cerveau menaçait d'exploser, tant il se posait de questions, il se leva, et sortit de sa chambre pour gagner celle de la brunette.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit, mais il vit de la lumière filtrer de sous sa porte.

Il frappa et sans attendre, ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière lui.

La brunette était pelotonnée dans son lit, et, bien évidemment, elle était en train de lire. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour rentrer, car, plongée comme elle l'était dans sa lecture, il aurait probablement pu attendre longtemps.

Il s'avança, et s'installa au pied de son lit. Et Granger, qui pendant ce temps là, continuait tranquillement sa lecture. Il avait envie de la secouer, ou de lui arracher le livre des mains.

Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la jeune femme referma son livre, leva les yeux sur le blond et se mit à rire.

.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Ta tête est très drôle ! Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de demain ? »

« Et si tes grands parents me parlent de trucs moldus et que je ne sais pas répondre ? Et s'ils se demandent pourquoi je suis là ?! Après, tout, je ne suis pas de la famille. »

« Ca ne va pas les déranger. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils te poseront des questions auxquelles tu ne sauras pas répondre. Par contre, après quelques verres, mon grand père maternel va probablement partir dans un monologue sur son enfance et la guerre. Dans ces cas là, il te suffira seulement de faire semblant de l'écouter et de faire des petits « mmh mmh » de temps en temps. »

« Tu ne me rassures pas. »

« Tu es ridicule. Va te coucher. »

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » Répondit-il d'un air boudeur. Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? »

Une partie de lui imagina qu'elle lui proposait de dormir avec lui. Et il se moqua de lui-même tout en trouvant l'idée plaisante quelque part.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

C'était sûrement le fait de la voir au quotidien, sans école. Il la découvrait autrement. Et il l'appréciait un peu plus...

Bon, d'accord. Beaucoup plus.

.

OoO

.

Drago vérifia que ses cheveux étaient bien en place, que son pantalon n'était pas froissé, et que son nœud papillon était bien mis.

Il s'était toujours bien habillé pour Noël, et il avait eu le plaisir de comprendre que les Granger aussi, se vêtiraient pour l'occasion.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte pour tout préparer : les cadeaux à installer au pied du sapin, la table à dresser, l'aide à apporter en cuisine...

Drago s'était plusieurs fois fait la réflexion que Jane serait beaucoup moins stressée si elle le laissait utiliser sa baguette pour l'aider à faire certaines choses, mais il s'était tout de même pris au jeu, et à la fin, alors que tout était terminé dans les temps, il s'était senti fier. Très fier, même et c'était le cœur léger qu'il était allé se préparer.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, il décréta qu'il était parfait, et regagna donc le rez-de-chaussée, ou se trouvait le père d'Hermione.

« C'est toujours les demoiselles qu'on attend. » Déclara-t-il à l'intention du blond. « On va se prendre un verre en attendant ?»

Drago hocha la tête, songeant qu'un peu d'alcool lui ferait le plus grand bien, et accepta avec plaisir le verre que lui tendit Mr Granger.

Ils trinquèrent à la rapidité des hommes à se préparer, récoltant en retour un :

« Quand on a pas de cheveux longs, et de poils à épiler, c'est facile de dire ça. »

Le père d'Hermione éclata de rire, et s'avança vers sa femme pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser en lui disant qu'elle était ravissante.

Encore une fois, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses propres parents : il ne savait pas comment ils agissaient quand ils étaient seuls, mais en tout cas, ils ne faisaient jamais preuve de ce genre de marques d'affection, quand ils avaient un public.

Les parents d'Hermione s'aimaient, cela se voyait clairement... Ses parents à lui... Ils s'étaient aimés un jour, de cela, il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude que c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui

« Et voilà la plus belle ! » Fit le père d'Hermione, récoltant ainsi une petite tape de la part de sa femme.

Drago suivit son regard, et ne put que se ranger à l'avis de son aîné.

.

Hermione était tout simplement ravissante. Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe couleur prune, et elle avait – pour une fois – réussi à plus ou moins dompter ses cheveux. Il n'était pas certain que cela durerait toute la soirée, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient soigneusement relevés en un chignon quelque peu élaboré.

Elle s'était un peu maquillée également, et son visage rayonnant par le plaisir de la perspective de fêter Noël en famille accentuait encore plus sa beauté.

Elle le regarda en souriant, et Drago eut envie de faire quelque chose de stupide, tel que se ruer sur elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Entre son envie de dormir avec elle hier, et celle de l'embrasser aujourd'hui... Il devait calmer un peu ses hormones.

Il fut coupé court dans ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte, et vingt minutes plus tard, après des embrassades, des conversations ou tout le monde parlait en même temps, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé, entre les deux grands-mères, chez qui il semblait faire son effet.

« Tu as bon goût, ma petite-fille ! »

« Mamie ! Ne fait pas comme maman. Drago est juste un ami. »

« Et alors ? C'est dans tous les domaines qu'il faut avoir bon goût. Celui-là sauve la mise. Je me souviens bien des deux zouaves, là. Il y en avait un qui ne savait pas se coiffer, et qui était tout maigre, et l'autre, le roux, mangeait comme un cochon. Sans compter son pull trop grand. »

Drago fut prit d'un irrépressible fou rire, que le regard noir d'Hermione ne parvint pas à calmer.

Il sentait qu'il allait bien aimer cette grand-mère.

« Et alors, si ce n'est qu'un ami, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes un petit fiancé ? »

« A ton âge, j'étais déjà mariée ! » Renchérit la grand-mère paternelle.

Hermione devint toute rouge : d'énervement, ou de gêne, il ne savait pas, mais lui, trouvait le spectacle très amusant.

.

Tout au long de l'apéritif, il se détendit largement. Les quatre grands parents étaient des personnes très charmantes, et il s'amusait bien. Il n'avait pas eu droit à des questions étranges, et s'il était vrai que Katherine – la grand-mère paternelle – perdait un peu la tête, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il devait juste répéter plusieurs fois la même chose, il pouvait largement survivre.

Mais il appréciait, tellement, tellement ce réveillon. C'était convivial, chaleureux, il riait, les canapés et petits fours préparés par la mère d'Hermione étaient délicieusement bons.

S'il était resté à Boston… sans doute aurait-il tenté de se noyer dans les toilettes ?!

« Alors, jeune homme, tu veux être médecin magique, toi aussi ? » Questionna Charles, le grand-père maternel.

« Je veux être médicomage, oui. »

« C'est bien ça. C'est très bien. J'étais fier, quand Hermione nous a annoncé... »

« Je veux pas être médicomage ! » Intervint Hermione « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mon but, c'est d'être sage femme ! »

« C'est pareil. Et donc vous êtes dans la même classe ? » Demanda-t-il à Drago.

« Oui. Et nous travaillons souvent ensemble, quand il y a des travaux à faire en binôme. »

« C'est bien ça. C'est très bien ! Il faut faire attention à ma petite-fille ! Veiller à ce qu'elle ne travaille pas trop ! Et qu'elle mange bien. »

« Je peux veiller sur moi-même toute seule ! » Grogna Hermione.

« Je peux faire de mon mieux, monsieur Granger, mais votre petite-fille, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et elle a un sale caractère. »

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea Hermione « Moi ? J'ai un sale caractère ?! Tu t'es regardé ? Tu râles tout le temps. Pour rien. »

« C'est même pas vrai. » Répliqua Drago.

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Pas de dispute de couple pendant le repas du réveillon. » Chantonna Jane. »

« NOUS NE SOMMES PAS UN COUPLE ! » S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

« Oui, oui... Allez, reprenez un verre, et nous passerons à table ! »

.

Pendant l'entrée – saumon fumé et délicieux fruits de mer – la conversation s'orienta sur les différences culturelles dans la façon de fêter Noël, entre les moldus et les sorciers. Les grands parents d'Hermione étaient ravis de pouvoir poser des tas de questions à Drago.

Certes Hermione avait déjà répondu à certaines questions au fil des années, mais Drago n'étant pas un né-moldu, il avait vécu les Noël sorcier et pouvait apporter plus de détails.

Il ne le montra pas, mais il fut touché qu'ils s'intéressent à la culture sorcière, et lui-même s'entendit poser des questions, notamment sur le père Noël.

Il trouvait que l'idée des elfes de Noël était beaucoup plus pertinente que ce gros bonhomme à barbe blanche, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à Dumbledore.

Et il trouvait que les moldus poussaient un peu trop le jeu, avec leur idée de laisser un verre de lait et des biscuits pour le fameux père Noël. Pas étonnant qu'il ait une telle bedaine s'il passait son temps à manger des biscuits.

Après l'entrée, Jane apporta la dinde. Là-dessus, il n'était pas dépaysé. La dinde de Noël, c'était universel.

« Mais à quand remonte Noël chez les sorciers ? Parce que, chez nous les moldus, le point de départ, c'est la naissance de Jésus. Noël, c'est une fête religieuse au départ... »

« Il y a quelques siècles, avant que sorcier et moldus ne se séparent, il y a probablement eu des sorciers pratiquant de religions moldues. »

Hermione repensa à Godric's Hollow. Il y avait une église là-bas, alors que c'était un village purement sorcier. Elle ne s'était jamais penchée spécialement sur la question. C'était intéressant.

« (...) et la tradition a dû rester, et devenir culturelle, plus que religieuse. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, et un petit silence régna, vite dissipé par la grand-mère paternelle qui demanda innocemment :

« De quoi on parlait, déjà ? »

.

OoO

.

Ils firent une pause après le plat principal, afin de faire une partie de scrabble. Et là, il n'y avait strictement rien à voir avec le pictionnary. Hermione, sa mère et sa grand-mère maternelle survolaient la partie, sortant des mots donc ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'existence. Des mots qui contenaient en plus _toujours_ les lettres permettant de gagner le plus de points, et qui étaient _toujours_ placés sur des cases compte double ou triple.

Les hommes, ainsi que la grand-mère paternelle, ne faisaient que de soupirer, tandis que les trois femmes se lançaient des petits regards satisfaits.

Au moins, songea Drago, si j'ai un enfant avec Granger, je peux être certain qu'il sera intelligent.

Il se donna aussitôt après une claque mentale, pour avoir encore pensé quelque chose d'aussi incongru. Par merlin, cela devait cesser. Il devait se reprendre.

Au final, la grand-mère d'Hermione remporta la partie, mais les trois femmes avaient moins de sept points d'écart.

Ils retournèrent à table, et dégustèrent un plateau de fromage, accompagné de crakers et de raisin (1).

Puis il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les Christmas crakers (2) et pour Drago, d'avoir droit au fameux monologue sur l'enfance du grand père. Il ne l'avait pas vu boire tant que ça, mais en même temps, lui-même était bien incapable de dire combien de verres il avait bu.

Mais après tout, c'était noël !

Leurs estomacs étaient bien remplis à l'heure de manger le pudding de nöel, et la lourdeur du gâteau n'était pas pour aider, mais ils en prirent tous une petite part.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les grands parents firent une bise aux quatre autres, et montèrent se coucher, les uns dans la chambre des parents (qui dormiraient dans le salon), les autres dans ce qu'Hermione appelait la pièce fourre-tout.

« Une petite tisane ? » Proposa la mère d'Hermione. « Moi en tout cas, je vais en prendre une pour me donner du courage pour tout ranger. »

« Ranger ? » Demanda Drago « Quand même, je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos principes, mais vous pourriez tout de même laisser nos baguettes faire le travail. Voyez-ça comme un premier cadeau de ma part. »

« Ohhhhh. » Minauda Jane. « C'est si gentil. Alors, oui, je veux bien, mais je vais tout de même faire les tisanes. »

Elle s'exécuta, alors que Drago s'occupait du rangement, qu'il acheva rapidement.

Alors que Granger baillait aux corneilles, elle se leva, et s'éclipsa quelques instants, avant de revenir avec un verre de lait qu'elle posa près de la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« T'occupe. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu ne crois plus au père noël, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Non ! Je n'y crois plus. C'est juste... c'est juste une tradition. »

Le jeune homme eut envie de rire, mais il se retint car à la fois, il la trouvait juste immensément mignonne, et qu'il avait envie, encore, de l'embrasser.

.

OoO

.

« Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago... »

« mmmmh...

« Drago ! Drago ! »

« Je dors. »

« Dragoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. »

En sentant un poids l'écraser, et l'étouffer presque, Drago se tira du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était encore plongé, et constata que la brunette s'était affalée sur lui, et qu'elle lui enfonçait en plus son index dans la poitrine, de manière répétitive et très désagréable !

« Ah ! Enfin ! » S'écria-t-elle !

« Enfin, quoi ? »

« Enfin tu te réveilles ! Allez, lève-toi ?! »

« Laisse-moi ! Il est quelle heure d'abord. »

« Neuf heures et demie. » Répondit Hermione.

« Va-t-en Granger ! »

« Non. Lève-toi. »

« Tu as quel âge ? » Grogna-t-il.

« On s'en fiche. Même quand j'aurais cent ans, je serais tout aussi impatiente d'ouvrir mes cadeaux ! »

« Tu es folle. » Marmonna Drago.

« Lève-toi ! En plus, si je connais bien ma mère, il y aura de la brioche fait maison, du chocolat chaud et des pancakes. »

Le ventre du blond gargouilla en réponse, et la jeune fille ricana. Elle avait gagné !

Drago lutta encore un peu, pour la forme, mais il finit par se lever, et retrouver le reste de la famille au pied du sapin.

.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vue Granger aussi excitée, aussi enfantine. Elle était pendue aux lèvres de sa mère, attendant qu'elle donne le signal du départ de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Et bientôt, le sol fut jonché d'emballages de paquets cadeaux, et la pièce emplie d'exclamations diverses et variées.

Drago avait offert aux adultes un assortiment de confiseries de chez Honeydukes, ainsi que des objets typiquement venus du monde sorcier : plumes d'aigle royal et encrier pour le père d'Hermione, aiguilles à tricoter enchantées pour les grands-mères. Il avait également offert au grand père maternel d'Hermione plusieurs exemplaires de journaux et magazines sorciers. Le grand-père paternel avait reçu un joli set de rouleaux de parchemins, et Jane des gants en peau de dragon.

Lui-même avait été gâté par la famille d'Hermione. Entre chocolats, objets de décoration et accessoires, il était plus que ravi. Il avait vraiment adoré ouvrir le paquet renfermant une magnifique ceinture en cuir.

Il avait gardé le cadeau d'Hermione en dernier, et il put constater que la jeune femme en avait fait de même.

Elle déchira le paquet avec sauvagerie, tandis que Drago était beaucoup plus soigné, et poussa un petit cri en découvrant la nouvelle version collector de l'histoire de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une jolie paire de boucles d'oreille.

Souriant largement, elle se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer, et lui murmurer un « merci » à l'oreille, qui lui donna des tas de frissons.

Puis, il termina d'ouvrir son paquet et découvrir avec ravissement un vif d'or, avec ses initiales gravées dessus, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'hydromel de 250 ans d'âge.

« Merci, Hermione. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils firent tous une tournée de bises, puis chacun s'extasia sur ses cadeaux, avant de s'attabler pour un copieux petit déjeuner de Noël.

Alors qu'il mangeait, une idée totalement folle germa dans l'esprit de Drago. Une idée qu'il voulait tellement mettre à exécution , même si...

.

OoO

.

Il en eut l'occasion en début d'après-midi, alors qu'il ressortait de sa chambre, pour aider à la préparation du repas du « midi ».

Hermione sortait de sa chambre en même temps, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le palier, à se regarder d'un air gêné.

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« Le mien est un peu particulier. » Annonça Drago.

« Le mien aussi. » Répondit Hermione, en s'approchant de lui.

« Est-ce qu'on va débattre pendant une heure de qui va l'offrir en premier ? »

« Je te laisse l'honneur. » Fit la jeune femme.

Le cœur se Drago se mit à battre contre ses côtes, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, de plus en plus... Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, quand Hermione souffla :

« Ne me dis pas qu'on a eu la même idée de cadeau ? »

« Je ne sais pas... quelle était ton idée ? »

« Celle-là... » Répondit la jeune femme.

Une seconde plus tard, leurs lèvres étaient collées les unes aux autres, pour un doux baiser, qui leur tordit l'estomac à tous les deux.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et échangèrent un sourire quelque peu niais, avant que Drago se reprenne rapidement.

« J'apprécie ce cadeau. » Déclara-t-il « Mais le mien était beaucoup mieux... »

Il poussa gentiment la jeune femme contre le mur, et l'embrassa de nouveau, beaucoup plus langoureusement, beaucoup plus profondément, beaucoup plus sauvagement... Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, laissa ses mains se balader un peu partout, avant de reculer, écoutant avec satisfaction sa respiration saccadée.

« Joyeux Noël Granger. »

« Joyeux Noël Malefoy ! »

« ... »

« Et sinon, ce cadeau, il est à usage unique, où je peux le réutiliser. »

« Ca dépend, si tu es sage ou non. »

« Je suis toujours sage... sauf si tu me demandes le contraire... »

Elle s'en alla vers les escaliers, roulant volontairement des hanches, et il fit un large sourire. Vivement ce soir, qu'il puisse la rejoindre de nouveau dans sa chambre... Il demanderait assurément à voir l'Hermione Granger pas sage...

* * *

(1) En angleterre, c'est comme ça qu'ils mangent le fromage et ma foi, même si le pain c'est meilleur, c'est quand même super bon !

(2) : Traditionnels pétards de noel. C'est une grosse papillote dont il faut tirer les deux côtes (traditionnellement, la tablée croise les bras pour tenir d'une main la sienne et de l'autre celle de son voisin), le pétard explose et à l'intérieur il y a une couronne en papier et une petite surprise hihi.

Et voilà pour cet OS 2015. A la base ils ne devaient pas "conclure" je devais juste sous entendre l'idée qu'ils ne seraient pas contre, mais finalement j'ai eu cette idée de cadeau supplémentaire qu'ils voudraient tous les deux, et voilà...

J'espère que ce petit Noël en famille vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël de votre part !

Je vous souhaite encore une fois un très joyeux Noël, et une bonne année tant qu'on y est !

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
